A sailing craft of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,085. By pivoting the outriggers or struts, the idle float when the sailing craft is heeling is forced downward, so as to generate buoyancy to counter the heeling. The outriggers are to be actuated separately from one another in accordance with the heeling. No influence is exerted on the resistance to flow, or drag, in this case.
A further sailing craft of the above type has become known from French laid-open patent application No. 2538339. The subject is a sailing board having articulated laterally offstanding outriggers or struts toward the top, on the ends of which there are floats. The outriggers are joined to the mast and offer the users the opportunity of sitting on them and thus holding the boom with greater strength.
Still another sailing craft of the above type is known from French laid-open patent application No. 2517621. Here, again, the subject is a sailing board, on both sides of which floats can be be attached, in various pivoted positions, by means of an outrigger frame, to make it easier for the users to keep their balance while they are learning to handle the craft. No changes or improvements of any kind are made in the sailing properties of the craft during normal operations.